


Witch

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 14





	Witch

Tokiya hated magic. 

As a child, he had learned early on that he wasn't the same as many of the other children- and his mother drove that point home with her constant magic lessons. 

She had made it clear to Tokiya that he was a person to be feared. That no one would mess with him because they would be afraid to incur his wrath. 

Tokiya didn't _want_ to be feared. He just wanted friends. He wanted to be liked. 

But all of the children avoided him in fear of what he could do. Because sometimes he'd slip up, and something bad would happen. Like the time he had given the class pet an extra three legs by accident, or had set his pencil on fire. 

That's how he had grown up, being avoided by the others his own age and often times even older. Teachers were stricter with him in hopes to keep him straight, but all it did was turn him bitter and miserable. He had suffered through his school years but had dropped out towards the end, after an incident occurred.

They had learned about the witch trials in Junior year, and after school had ended Tokiya had been surrounded by kids, and held back by two. One kid would produce a lighter, taunting Tokiya, and he would begin a chant of "Burn the Witch!"

The leader would hold the flame against Tokiya's throat, just under his chin. A fourth kid enters to hold Tokiya's head by a fist full of hair, and Tokiya can feel the burn of the flame against his throat and the underside of his jaw. 

Tokiya struggles, panicking, and a large burst of wind blows through, blowing out the flame. When the boy pulls the lighter closer, to try to relight it, they fail to notice the dark look that crosses Tokiya's eyes, the dark purple glow that seems to encompass them. 

The lighter explodes. It sends the bits of plastic, metal and lighter fluid into the boy's face, and into his eyes. He drops the mangled lighter, covering his face. As soon as Tokiya's tormentors let him go, he's taken off running. 

He doesn't go home. He'll be locked up for sure. 

When he finally stops and looks at himself, he notices what is sure to be a burn scar, shiny pink against his pale white skin. It's large for a lighter burn, but it could have been worse. 

If anything, it's a reminder. A reminder of the cruelty of people, the capability of being despicable. 

Tokiya hadn't hurt anyone until today. 

How could anyone argue that he had asked for this? Because he was born different? 

His mother had tried to turn him evil, and perhaps she had a point. Tokiya had given up any hope of being forgiven by anyone when he had hurt that other kid. Even if it was self defense.

Years later Tokiya had made a reputation for himself. He had found a secluded spot, and anyone who had dared go near it had gotten injured doing so. The trees near his home had come to life, reaching out for intruders. Should you get further than that, you’d be lucky to not be cut by some of the sharp metal edges from the gate that would close on you should you get near. Heaven forbid you get closer and deal with Tokiya himself- anyone that pressed that far typically had to crawl their way out. 

Tokiya had gotten good at magic. 

Everyone in the town knew him as the Wicked Witch. He was cruel and evil- and many of the people that visited his home were ‘brave souls’ that had come to try to take him out. Tokiya was known as ruthless fairly quickly, too. 

Tokiya genuinely didn’t enjoy hurting people. But it often came down to the choice of hurt or be hurt, and Tokiya wouldn’t willingly let himself be killed. 

Now, he guesses, he probably deserved it. But he didn’t always. 

Tokiya’s burn scar now went from the center of his cheek all the way down to his chest in a faint, shiny pink line. His own bitterness and magic had made it worse, and had made it stay. 

And then came the day where someone had gone onto his property, but he had found a strange way. He had skipped the trees, and had found a spot in the fence that was open and unenchanted. The man wasn’t alone- with him was a grey cat with dual colored eyes, sticking close by his feet but managing not to trip him. He also brought soldiers, cat calling and chasing, taunting and leering and clearly inebriated. 

Tokiya would be drawn out by the noise, his usual cold look perfectly in place. Tokiya would exit his home just in time to see the first man who had made it on his property stumble. He’d see the light in the man’s eyes dull as he’d stumble forward, nearly falling on Tokiya. Tokiya would catch him, though would drop him pretty quickly. 

It still likely saved him a nasty spill. Not that Tokiya really cared. One look would show that the man had his hand on his stomach, blood covering his tanned hand and some splotches across his lips and chin, likely from coughing it up. His fire orange hair was covered in leaves and some sticks, and his arms were covered in small scratches. Clearly he was a tan man, but he seemed paler than he should be. The cat would crawl on the man’s chest, it’s fur puffed, and he’d hiss at Tokiya. 

“Oh shut it.” Tokiya would snap at the cat impatiently- but his attention is drawn towards the men who have found the same entrance that the man had. There were three, though it seemed they had come with four. One of the trees had taken care of one. Tokiya would scowl when he sees them. When he hears the cry. 

“The witch! The witch has killed the man! Kill him!”

Tokiya doesn’t even lift a hand as the first man falls to his knees, scratching at his throat. Tears stream down his face, though they’re red, pure blood. Blood bubbles up out of his throat before he drops. The second man’s hand covers his stomach, and there’s a sickening crunching that can be heard as his bones curve inwards, snapping on themselves. The last man turns and runs, his tail between his legs. Tokiya lets him leave, but only because he knows the man won’t get far. He hears the death scream only a moment later as a tree catches the man. He turns towards the man, and the wary guard cat. 

He takes in the man. Even unconsciousness there is pain and fear on his face. HIs clothes look like they’re dirty and ripped, possibly from trees, but it seems as if he was grabbed as well. There’s a deep, clearly man inflicted wound on his stomach that seems like it may be fatal if left untreated. He looks to be about Tokiya’s age, and it seems like he wasn’t treated very kindly. Tokiya can understand that. 

Something in that thought sends a pang through Tokiya’s chest. He looks at the man, and then at the two dead soldiers, and then at his own door and he sighs heavily. 

“If you want him to live, get off.” Tokiya would say coldly to the cat. The cat’s ears are flattened to its head, and it hisses, but it slowly backs off of Ren, crouched down. 

Tokiya had always been good with animals. A special type of communication. He couldn’t understand them, of course, but they always seemed to get the idea of what he was saying. And Tokiya could only imagine that the cat understood that something was wrong with its owner. 

Tokiya was scolding himself to hell and back for helping this man already, but with a flick of the wrist the man’s body would lift. It follows Tokiya into the house, where he sets the man on a couch. The cat has followed him in. 

All it takes is a wave of Tokiya’s hand over the man’s stomach and the wound is gone. It’s Tokiya’s own hidden kindness that heals all of the other marks on him from his run through the woods, and closes the rips in his clothes. 

But Tokiya has used a lot of magic and he’s _so tired_ that he can hardly even stand. The cat is pacing by the couch, meowing softly. 

Why didn’t Tokiya leave the man outside?

Tokiya knows why. He’s lonely. 

Tokiya lifts his hand and locks the door. It’s not going to open until Tokiya lets it happen. Because now that the man was inside, it wasn’t as simple of a matter as letting him back out. Tokiya damned him. Because this man knows how to get inside of Tokiya’s house. He had gotten past the trees, and the gate, and if he brought more people how could Tokiya hold them off?

And Tokiya didn’t want him to go. 

Tokiya had this useless hope that maybe this man would understand Tokiya’s situation. He had been mistreated, clearly. Maybe this man could share Tokiya’s hatred. Maybe Tokiya could find a companion. 

Tokiya has to drag himself to his room, too exhausted to do anything else. He collapses in his bedroom, only just managing to lock his door- but he can’t even use his magic to do that. He had used far too powerful magic. 

Healing was harder than killing. 

Perhaps it was because it was so rare for him to do so. 

Would Tokiya be forced to kill the man anyways? He’d worry about that in the morning. 

What _had_ he been thinking?

When Tokiya awakens and goes downstairs, the man is sitting on the corner of the couch, holding onto the grey cat. The way the man is petting the cat shows how nervous he is about his current situation. 

Tokiya’s face is cold. The man almost cowers when he sees Tokiya, uncertainty on his face. 

But what comes out of the man’s mouth is enough to replace Tokiya’s cold look with a surprised one. 

“You saved me, right?” The man’s voice is quiet, but it’s deep, and almost warm. “Thank you.”

It would take Tokiya a second to respond, regaining a more indifferent expression. “You shouldn’t thank me. I’ve likely taken you from a bad position and put you into a worse one.” The cat has taken a more defensive position once again. “You’ve landed yourself in the den of the Wicked Witch.” Tokiya’s voice is cruel, and bitter. 

“Is that name self assigned?” The man would ask quietly, though it sounds like a genuine question. 

“You can’t possibly say that you haven’t heard of me. I’ve made quite a name for myself in the town, I’ve heard.”

“I’ve only been here a few days.” The man strokes the cat. He doesn’t _sound_ nervous, but Tokiya thinks that his fussing with the animal is showing his nerves. “I haven’t been in town nearly long enough to hear the rumors.”

“Rumors.” Tokiya would bark. He’s sure there were plenty of those- but he was sure that at this point most of what was going around was fact. “You’ve gotten yourself in quite a lot of trouble for being here only a few days.” He’d comment dryly. 

“I happened to run into a bad group.” The man’s voice is so quiet. His eyes look almost far away as his hand stills on the cat’s fur, a deep frown growing on the man’s face. “I certainly don’t mean to try to give a sob story- but they asked me for something I simply wasn’t willing to give them, and it made them angry. They attacked me, and I ran off. I hadn’t realized that this house was inhabited, or I wouldn’t have led them here.”

Tokiya would make a noise, but his face hasn’t changed from it’s unenthused expression. “Well you’d better make yourself comfortable. It would be wise of you to get used to being here, as you’re not leaving anytime soon.” His voice is rather dry, but there’s a tone that makes it clear he won’t take arguments. 

“Should I expect this to end badly?” There’s a grim tone in the man’s voice as he holds a steady gaze at Tokiya. 

“I suppose that depends on how you act while you’re here.”

“Can I at least have a name for my captor? One that isn’t a name from a story book?”

Tokiya’s jaw would set, and he’d watch the man for a long moment. “Tokiya.”

“Should you care, my name is Ren. And this is Granite.” Ren’s hand strokes the cat, and it seems to nuzzle into his hand. 

Tokiya’s expression turns cold, and he hardly addresses that Ren spoke. “Don’t bother coming near the second floor. That’s my personal area and I don’t want to see you near it. If you can find a way out, I wouldn’t suggest taking it. The outside of my house is dangerous, and it isn’t likely that you’d make it out, anyways. Beyond that, I could care less what you do.”

With that, Tokiya would turn to make his way back upstairs. He had debriefed Ren on everything he needed to, and he didn’t have much of a plan to interact further. Tokiya probably shouldn’t have taken him inside- but it was a spur of the moment decision and it was too late to undo. Tokiya guesses he could erase Ren’s memory- but that was another spell that would cost a lot. And that also would come with the issue of Tokiya not having enough magic to get Ren back to any type of civilization, having wasted it on Ren’s memory- and if Ren just stayed at his home, then he was back to square one. Perhaps even back to square zero- he’d have to explain everything again, and that sounds like a lot of effort. 

Tokiya would keep an eye on Ren, though he certainly doesn’t make it obvious. Ren would have sat on the couch with Granite for a long time after Tokiya had left him, and he would have cried. It would have been silent, and a small gesture- but Tokiya could only imagine that the man was afraid. After all, he likely had no idea what Tokiya’s motivations were, or what he was capable of. Tokiya liked that. 

After all- Tokiya was someone to be feared. 

As time would progress, Ren would get more comfortable with the first floor of Tokiya’s house. Especially because he’d quickly realize that Tokiya hardly even left his room on the second floor. The first room he had gotten comfortable with was the kitchen. Ren had seemed very hesitant at first, but hunger had clearly won over. When Tokiya hadn’t reacted to Ren eating, Ren would slowly get more comfortable with making food for himself, and ensuring that Granite had eaten as well. Granite seemed to keep close to Ren, not roaming to explore. Even the cat had entirely avoided the second floor. Ren took that seriously as well. 

Ren would slowly explore the rest of the floor more- and he would find an empty guest room. It was clean, as Tokiya’s entire house was. It didn’t matter how seldom Tokiya would use a room, he wouldn’t allow it to gather dust, because should he have a use for that room he didn’t want it to be disgusting. After nearly two weeks, Ren would use the guest room as his own for the time being. Tokiya knew, but he hardly cared. 

But Ren had trouble entertaining himself. There wasn’t anything to do. Tokiya had books, but they were all in his own room. 

Ren would eventually start sketching, because it seemed that the only real things he had access to were pencils and paper. 

Ren would have been there for months before Tokiya would have finally gone downstairs again. He had left to check the outside of his house- to check his traps and ensure that there weren’t any soldiers or curious villagers that had tried to enter. He’d also fix the hole in the gate while he was outside and thinking about it. There were no other easy entrances. Not anymore.

When he’d walk inside, Ren would have been sat on the couch. “How do you do it?” Ren would ask Tokiya quietly when he walks inside. “Aren’t you lonely?”

Tokiya’s expression wasn’t quite as cold as it was at first. Tokiya was still a stranger to Ren, but Tokiya had watched Ren live for months. Had listened to Ren speak to Granite, in such a soft, sweet voice. He had seen the beautiful sketches and had watched Ren’s skill improve, had seen the way Ren had placed the drawings in his room to give it some character. 

Tokiya had begun to get a soft spot for Ren, not that he’d ever admit it. Perhaps he could let Ren go- maybe it’s been long enough, but now he doesn’t feel like he can. Ren must feel lonely, but Tokiya feels less so, with Ren in his home. 

“When everyone hates you and everything you are- you get used to isolation.” Tokiya would answer flatly. 

“Why do you think that everyone hates you?”

“I don’t think. I know.” Tokiya sighs. He’d lean against the wall, just near the steps. He had been heading back upstairs when Ren spoke to him. Perhaps he should cut the conversation short and leave- but he almost found himself wanting to stay. 

He had heard Ren speak- but of course, it was never really to him. 

Granite is asleep on the couch, curled against Ren. 

“It sounds as if you weren’t in town long before you came here, should you have been telling me the truth. So you don’t know of all of the despicable things that I’ve done. Of all of the townsfolk that are scattered beneath my yard, or of all the people, injured beyond repair because of me.”

“But you haven’t left your room.” Ren would say quietly. “How do you hurt all of those people when you stay locked upstairs?”

“They come to me.”

“Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” Tokiya sighs. “They come to kill me.”

“So… you hurt people because they come to kill you- but they come to kill you because you hurt people?” Ren’s eyebrows would furrow. “Your home is so out of the way. Did… did you do something that would force you to live out here?”

Tokiya’s jaw would set. “I’m not sure if that’s in your place to ask.”

Ren wouldn’t push, but he doesn’t seem entirely thrown off of the trail. It doesn’t keep him from continuing to talk to Tokiya. 

“I can’t say I’m happy about the position I’m stuck in.” There’s a very clear edge of honesty to Ren’s words. “But I don’t know that I’d say that _I_ hate you.”

Tokiya would click his tongue. 

“I’m not lying.” Ren’s hand moves onto Granite’s back, his fingers stroking through his fur. The cat stretches besides him. “You seem bitter, but I also think you seem misunderstood.”

“I haven’t been downstairs in a month.” Tokiya says flatly. “I don’t think you know anything about me.”

“No, I don’t know much. But you say a lot when you talk. There’s still a lot of the story that I’m not quite getting. I don’t mean to tell you how to do your kidnapping job- but I wish that you’d speak to me more. Especially considering we’re a mere floor away. I think it would do both of us good.”

“You’re awfully brave, speaking to your _kidnapper_ the way you are.”

“What’s the worst that you can do?” Ren gives a dry smile. “Kill me?”

“There are worse fates than death.”

“You’ve had a month to put me through torture, and I don’t have any information you need. Not to mention- you may have taken me captive, but you saved my life when you took me in, too. There are pieces I can’t put together, but there are some that I have.” Ren’s sapphire blue eyes would bore into Tokiya’s dark purple ones. 

Tokiya would turn his head, and would say in a bitter, cold voice. “We’ll see about that.” And he’d turn to head up the stairs. He can hear Ren sigh from the couch.

It would only be about a week until Tokiya would go downstairs again. It was sooner than he’d normally check the premises, but he’d do it, mostly to see if Ren would speak to him again.

Ren would, when Tokiya walked back inside. 

“Do you have hobbies?” Ren would ask curiously. Tokiya guessed that Ren was skipping formalities to try to keep Tokiya talking. Good. Tokiya hated formalities. 

“Other than turning princes into frogs and creating mutant flying hell monkeys?”

“Yes. Other than that.”

Tokiya would make a noise, an exhale that’s almost a laugh. “I read, I guess. I believe that’s about it. Other than practicing magic. That is something I do often.” 

“Hmm.” Ren would look curious. “Ah, perhaps this is a bit much to ask- but could I borrow a book? If there’s one you don’t mind temporarily parting with.”

“Are you interested in reading?”

“Somewhat. I wouldn’t necessarily call it a hobby, but I’d like something to do.” Ren admits. 

“What _did_ you do in your free time, then?”

“Darts. I was rather good at it.” Ren would actually smile. Ren was polite to Tokiya- much more than Tokiya deserved, but he didn’t often smile. Once or twice while cooing to his cat, but beyond that he didn’t. Tokiya can’t blame him. There isn’t much happiness in this place. Even without his, admittedly bright, smiles, Ren was the _only_ bright thing in this dark place. Like a white lily among a patch of black brambles. 

“Darts? I can’t say I’ve played. People don’t often trust me with sharp objects. Is that all? I’ve noticed your artwork.”

“My drawings? I wouldn’t necessarily call that a hobby, either. I do enjoy botany.” 

“Hmm.” Tokiya would quiet, but there is an almost thoughtful look in his eyes. “Well. I’ll… see, about the book.” 

“Thank you.”

Tokiya would blink. He’d just make a noise, and he’d turn to go up the stairs. He had been waiting in the same spot as he had the last time, leaning by the stairs. Once he’s upstairs, he’d pause, thinking. He’d sigh. 

He didn’t want to let Ren out of the house yet- so his botany interest really wasn’t an option. But there was at least something Tokiya could do about the darts. 

The next day, Ren _would_ find a book, lying on the couch. But he’d also find, hung on the wall of the living room, a dart board, with a set of darts already stuck, all six in the center. 

Tokiya would notice that he would have smiled. 

A week later, when Tokiya would have walked the grounds, Ren would have stopped him again. 

“Thank you for the gift.” One glance at the board would show that Ren certainly had been using it. Not that Tokiya didn’t already know that. 

Tokiya would make a noise. 

“If you ever have the time or interest, we could always play a game.”

“I’ve never played before. I doubt I’d be any good at it.”

“I could help show you some tricks.” Ren would offer. 

Tokiya would frown. “Why do you seem so eager to speak to me? Even after I’ve given you something to entertain yourself. Do you need another book? Or are you just that lonely?”

“I can’t say I’d mind another book- and I also can’t say that you’re wrong. I am lonely. But, as a lonely person, I can tell that you’re lonely, too. Perhaps it’s silly of me, but I’d like to try to get you to talk to me.”

“You’re not going to like what you hear.”

“I’m not trying to drag your life story out of you. I’m simply trying to talk to you. No matter what it may be about.”

“I believe that you used the title ‘Kidnapper’ for me, before. This isn’t some type of Stockholm Syndrome, is it?”

Ren would give an almost wry smile. “Who knows. But perhaps I’d be more upset about being taken if you had taken me from something. How long have I been here, now? Months? There hasn’t been a single attempted visitor here, has there? No knight in shining armor to come save me, or family member to plead the chance to change my fate.”

“They likely think you’re dead.”

“If I had anyone who cared, I’m sure they’d look anyways, right?”

Tokiya would sigh, but Ren did have a point. Not even a soldier had showed up at his house- and especially no one coming for Ren.

“I- shouldn’t stay here for long. I’ve got business to attend to.” Tokiya’s jaw sets as he begins to climb the stairs. He hears Ren call after him -

“That game is always welcome, should you change your mind.”

Unbelievably, two days later, Tokiya would come back down, while Ren was playing. Ren would watch him, but would seem a bit surprised when Tokiya doesn’t go outside under the pretense of checking the house. Tokiya is a bit stiff, and a bit awkward. 

When Ren smiles as he approaches, he doesn’t mean to relax, but he does. Just a little bit- but it was noticeable to Ren. 

“I have some… free time. If you’re still insistent on that game.” Tokiya would say quietly. 

Ren’s smile doesn’t fade, and he’d hold out one of the darts he had been holding. “Would you like a fun game or a competitive one?”

“That depends. Are you trying to win something off of a competitive game?”

“No.” Ren’s answer sounds honest. “I merely need to know if I should be keeping score.”

Tokiya watches his face carefully. Ren’s smile turns sad. 

“I told you. I don’t have anything to go back to, anyways. Not that I’m dumb or cruel enough to try to trick you like that.”

“Cruel?” Tokiya’s eyebrows would furrow. 

“I invited you to play because you’re lonely and I am. I’m trying to make friends- there aren’t any ulterior motives here.”

“I believe I’m trying to figure out how you think you could be cruel to me.” Tokiya says dryly. 

There’s still a sad expression on Ren’s face, though it’s fairly hidden. “Think about it this way; if a cat is beaten, it’s going to become angry and hateful and scared. Sure, you could beat it more because its lashed out at you, but you’re not going to get through to it by reflecting back its hatred. Instead, you show it kindness, and patience, and you hope that it realizes that you don’t want to hurt it. And sometimes-” Granite has been circling their feet, and he trails in between them, rubbing his body against Ren’s legs and his tail against Tokiya’s. “It will believe you.”

Tokiya’s face takes on an unreadable expression. Ren’s example sends a pang through Tokiya’s chest. He twirls the dart in between his fingers, and he just quietly answers- “Let’s play competitively.”

“I’ll go grab a piece of paper.”

Tokiya lost. Of course Tokiya lost- his aim wasn’t _horrible_ , but Ren was much, much better. Tokiya _could have_ won, but he didn’t use any magic. 

Tokiya, for the first time in as long as he could remember, had played completely fair. 

Ren seemed to have fun. He smiled a lot, during their game. He had showed Tokiya a few tricks- the exact spot to focus on when you aim, or the best way to hold the dart. They didn’t speak much beyond the game the first time they played. 

The next time Tokiya came down to play, they spoke a bit more. 

Ren had to do most of the talking, because Tokiya didn’t have enough to talk about. Tokiya didn’t want to talk about his past, either, so that left Ren’s. 

Ren would have spoken about his mother, who had unfortunately passed recently, which was what led him to find his own life, when he had found his way to the unfortunate scene with the soldiers. But when he lived with his mother, she had taught him most of the things he did now. Such as his love for growing flowers, and his love for music. 

“Music?” Tokiya’s eyebrows would have furrowed, and the dart wouldn’t have actually left his grip. 

“Yes, I learned the saxophone from a young age.”

“I-” Tokiya would look almost physically pained for a second, swallowing hard. “Come with me.” Tokiya would set down the dart, despite the fact that they’re still in the middle of the game. Ren looks curious, and then surprised when Tokiya begins to lead him upstairs. 

“Are you sure?” 

“No. But come on.”

Ren would follow him up, and Tokiya would tap a door, unlocking it, opening it into a very large ball room. There were stands, against the walls, holding up various instruments. The most impressive instrument would be the large, elegant piano in the middle of the room. There were shelves in the back, full of sheet music. 

Most of the smaller instruments were string instruments, but Tokiya would cross the room to a hung up case. He’d pull it out, and Ren would step into the room, a look of near amazement on his face. 

“This is beautiful.” His voice is awed. 

“I can relate to that hobby of yours.” Tokiya would say quietly, setting the case down and unlatching it. “Though, for as many instruments as I have, I haven’t touched any of them in quite some time.”

“Why haven’t you?” 

Ren looks in the case, and he sees that Tokiya has taken out a gorgeous, golden saxophone, holding it gently, almost like a child. 

Tokiya seems to hesitate, his fingers brushing over the instrument. “Music had been a great source of happiness in my life. There is no happiness in this place, and I can’t bring myself to bring any back.” Tokiya would stand, cradling the instrument. 

Ren stays silent, but his expression shifts again, his eyes just a bit too wide, when Tokiya holds out the saxophone. 

“Are you sure?” There is a look in Ren’s eyes that shows how much he does want to take the instrument. 

“I am. I would take it before I change my mind.” Tokiya would say quietly. Ren’s hands carefully wrap around the instrument, brushing Tokiya’s as he does. “You can take it downstairs if you’d rather, but the music sounds far better in here. So long as you don’t go anywhere but this room, I don’t mind if you use it.”

“Thank you.” It’s quiet and genuine, and Ren would give him a soft smile. There’s another look hidden in his eyes, but Tokiya can’t quite read it. 

Tokiya would make a noise. 

Ren would use the music room often. Tokiya found himself enjoying the music that Ren would play. Tokiya would sit on the floor and lean against his door with his eyes closed, and he’d listen to Ren play. 

Tokiya’s expression would often be somber and sad, listening to Ren play. 

It would be some time before Tokiya would enter the room as Ren played, leaning against the doorframe to watch him. Granite would be curled on the piano bench, and Tokiya feels a yearning towards his previous favorite instrument. 

Ren’s eyes are closed, so focused on the song that he doesn’t notice Tokiya watching him. When the song comes to a close, Ren opens his eyes, and he notices Tokiya’s expression, and he slowly lowers his saxophone, traveling closer towards the door. 

“You seem sad.” Ren says softly. 

“Well, that’s not a surprise.” 

“Why?” 

Tokiya pauses, and his face would darken. “I’ve told you. There was no happiness in this house. I… believe you’ve brought some, but I don’t think that’s… right.”

“And why don’t you think that it’s right?”

“Because there shouldn’t be happiness in this house. I had finally adjusted to all of the gloom, and it’s… too bright.” Tokiya would say grimly. 

“That doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Change isn’t always terrible.”

“Change doesn’t always happen. This could very well be a red herring.” 

“Will you tell me _why_ you’re so sad? I understand that you don’t like talking about your past- but I want to know. I want to know why you’ve distanced yourself. Why you keep yourself unhappy.”

“This isn’t the place.” Tokiya answers. “Not this room.”

Ren’s eyes search Tokiya’s, but he nods. He turns, to set the saxophone carefully back into its case, and when he turns, Tokiya is still standing there. 

“The living room?” Ren would ask quietly. Tokiya would nod.

Granite would follow them out, meowing softly. He’d find his place at Tokiya’s heels. 

For some reason, Granite’s opinion on Tokiya had changed. The cat seemed to like Tokiya more, and Tokiya couldn’t understand why. When Tokiya would sit in the chair in the living room, Granite would meow at him until he had moved his elbows from his knees and had given the cat room to rest on Tokiya’s lap.

“I’m a Witch, Ren.” Tokiya would sigh. “That’s really most of the story right there. I was raised to be evil, and it was assumed that I would grow to be Wicked. Despite my best efforts, I was forced into the lifestyle. I was… attacked, years back.” Tokiya would tap his cheek. His scar still went from his cheek to his chest, but Tokiya had noticed that it was no longer growing. In the months that Ren had been here, it hadn’t moved. “It used to be smaller, but bitterness and hatred made it worse. I injured one of the kids that had attacked me, and they sent people after me when they figured out where I ran- which was here. Since then, it just hasn’t stopped. A circle. People come to stop the evil Witch, and the evil Witch takes more lives. A very _nasty_ circle.”

“How long?” 

“Have I been here?” Tokiya would raise an eyebrow. He feels Granite kneading into his leg. He feels Granite purring. Ren would nod. “I was probably around sixteen. It’s been about ten years.”

“And you’ve never left?” Tokiya would simply shake his head. There’s a sad look on his face. Tokiya tries to really read his expression, but there doesn’t necessarily seem to be _pity_. 

“Where could I have gone? No one likes the Wicked Witch.”

“That’s not true. I like you.” Ren’s voice still sounds… sad. “You’ve done some bad things, and you’ve gone through some bad things. But I like the parts of you that I see when you open up.”

“You don’t mean that. And if you do- God bless your soul, because that means something terrible happened.” Tokiya’s voice is grim, and his face would darken. 

He had made his decision on something he had thought about for a while.

What to do with Ren.

“I’m letting you go.” Tokiya would say, with a tone of finality.

“And what if I were to refuse?” 

“Then I suppose I’d have to make you a deal.” Tokiya would sigh. 

“And just what would that deal be?”

“Leave me for two weeks. I’ll open a spot in the fence, safe to enter and leave. You’ll have two weeks to decide if you’d like to lead a mob, if you’d like to stay away- or if you’d like to come back. If you come back after two weeks and can still tell me that you wish to stay- I’ll let you.”

“Two weeks? That’s a long time.” Ren frowns, just a bit. 

Tokiya prefers his smile. 

“If there’s anything akin to Stockholm Syndrome going on here, I’d have to hope it’d be gone by then.”

“For as Wicked as you claim to be- I don’t think you are, Tokiya.” 

Ren didn’t often use Tokiya’s name. Tokiya’s darkened expression doesn’t change. Granite has sat up, trying to get Tokiya’s attention, mewing softly, bumping Tokiya’s head with his chest. He’d nip at Tokiya’s hand, and Tokiya, almost robotically, would pet him, but he doesn’t seem content with that. 

“You don’t plan on me coming back, do you?”

“I don’t.” 

“And when I do, you won’t ask me to leave again?”

“I won’t make you. I can’t promise I won’t recommend it.”

Ren’s face would set, and then he’d heavily sigh. “Alright.” 

Tokiya would lead Ren outside, Granite still at Tokiya’s heels. Tokiya would open an area of the gate, dulling the edges so that Ren wouldn’t get cut exiting. There’s a strange look on Ren’s face. Tokiya would duck down, and he’d place his hand on the ground. A faint purple line would form on the forest floor. 

“Follow this. If you stick to it, you’ll find your way to town. It won’t disappear, so should you choose to come back- just look for it.”

“What if someone else finds it?” 

“They can’t. It’s special to you. Ren-” Tokiya’s voice is grim. “If an army comes to get me, and they come through this spot- you’re the only one that would be able to lead them here. You’re the only one that should be able to get close enough.”

“I wouldn’t. Whether you believe it or not- but why are you giving me so many chances? You’re leaving yourself… vulnerable.”

“I’m tired, Ren. If you send people after me, then I believe that will be my end.”

“That doesn’t make me want to leave. What happens if you’re not here when I come back?”

“I will be. All of my traps are still up, Ren. I’ve only deactivated them in response to you.”

Ren would frown, but then he’d grimace, and he’d slip under the gate. Granite wouldn’t follow, and Ren would take one last look at Tokiya, before turning to leave.

“Your cat, Ren.”

“He’s staying.” Ren would give Tokiya an almost soft smile. “He likes you. And I’ll be back soon. I think you need him more than I do right now.”

That would leave Tokiya speechless, enough for Ren to slip away, following the path. 

In the next two weeks, Ren would have been right. Tokiya would have spent a lot of time in his room. It would have been the first day when he would have closed the door and he would have heard scratching, and meowing. It would have continued until Tokiya would have finally opened the door. Granite would jump onto Tokiya’s bed, curling up on his pillow and staring at Tokiya with his dual colored eyes. Tokiya would have shook his head, but wouldn’t have kicked him out. 

When Tokiya slept, Granite slept, curled against Tokiya’s side or on his chest. In the moments where Tokiya’s face would get darker- especially when passing the music room, or the dartboard, Granite would weave between his legs, or would sit on his lap and purr and mew. 

Tokiya didn’t realize that he hadn’t felt as lonely lately. He would have quickly realized that it was Ren that had lessened that feeling. It was nice, having Granite, but it wasn’t a fix-all solution. 

Tokiya still didn’t fully believe that Ren would come back. He wouldn’t delusion himself into truly believing that Ren would send the village after him- but why would Ren come back to stay? Tokiya _had_ held him captive. What kind of friend would Tokiya really be?

Tokiya still would have gone outside when the final day of the second week had come up. His face is serious, and almost grim. Granite waits besides him, grey tail swishing impatiently. 

Tokiya hears Ren before he sees him, but Tokiya feels almost frozen as Ren slips underneath the gate, straightening himself up. He’d meet Tokiya’s eyes, take in Tokiya’s face. He’d give a soft, almost sheepish smile. “I did say I’d return.”

Tokiya would stroll forward, and before he can stop himself, he wraps his arms around Ren in a very awkward hug. Tokiya can’t remember the last person that he had hugged. His mother, perhaps? It comes across clearly in the hug that he isn’t used to them, but Ren hugs him back. 

“I guess I’ll upkeep my end of the bargain.” Tokiya would murmur. “I won’t force you to leave.”

“I’m glad.” Ren would mumble. Granite moves between the two men, brushing between their legs with a loud purr. 

“I… want to try something.” Tokiya would say, pulling away from Ren. Ren would look curious, but he would nod. Tokiya would start towards the house, and Ren would follow him- but off of a second thought, Tokiya would freeze. “Are… are you here for good?”

“I am.”

Tokiya would watch Ren’s face- to ensure that Ren was serious. Tokiya would raise his hand, and the gate would close itself. “Then we can continue.”

Tokiya would lead Ren to the music room. The saxophone still had a special, solo stand, so that it would stand out to Ren. Tokiya would walk back, picking out a special folder on the bookshelf of sheet music. 

“This song has been one of my favorites. Are you familiar with sight reading?” Tokiya would flip through the papers. Each folder carries music for that song, for every instrument that Tokiya has in the room. He finds the saxophone sheet music fairly easily, and pulls out a piano piece as well. 

“I can manage.” Ren would nod, taking the music when it’s handed to him. 

“I don’t have very fond memories of my mother, but childhood wasn’t… miserable. At least not at the age I was when I was learning piano. This was one of my first pieces. It was-” Tokiya would pause for a long second. “Nice.”

“This was one of your first songs?” Ren sounds surprised, looking over the sheet music. “This is impressive. It’s certainly not an easy song.”

“I’m a fast learner.” Tokiya would smile. 

Ren would blink, taking in Tokiya’s face. Before Tokiya’s smile can drop- Ren smiles back. “Are you asking me to play it? Or are you asking me to play _with_ you.”

Tokiya would move to put back the folder, and to place the piano music onto the piano. “With me.”

As Tokiya sits on the bench, Ren’s smile widens. “I’d be overjoyed.”

It’s a beautiful piece- and the piano and saxophone blend well with the music. Tokiya was a bit stiff and unpracticed, but it matched with Ren’s clear lack of knowledge of the song. But both men were talented enough to make it work. 

“We could practice- if you’d like.” Tokiya would offer after they had finished playing. His fingers would brush over the keys, though no noise would play. “I have more music, too, that I’m sure I could find something we’d both enjoy.”

“I would be more than happy to play more with you, Tokiya.” Ren seemed happy. Tokiya had a warm feeling in his chest- he isn’t sure if it’s happiness. Perhaps it’s more like… contentment. But it’s better than the hollow aching feeling of loneliness.

Ren and Tokiya would play together often. The music room felt warmer now that it was in use again. Tokiya could now play a game of darts without an _embarrassing_ loss. They spoke more. 

Ren smiled a lot. 

One of Ren’s favorite moments had been the first time Tokiya had beat Ren at darts, fair and square. It was close- only by a few points, but Tokiya had been having a great game. 

“I did it!” Tokiya would grin, an excited, childlike smile. He’d let out a short but almost giddy laugh. 

Ren would grin, Tokiya’s surprise enthusiasm becoming contagious. 

When Tokiya gets a hold of himself- he’d flush a bit pink, but instead of taking it back entirely, he’d give a sheepish smile. 

There’s a fond look in Ren’s eyes. This isn’t the first time that Ren’s wore it, but it’s the strongest Tokiya’s seen it. There’s a long second where their eyes would meet, and their gaze would hold. 

Tokiya would glance away, the pink still dusting his cheeks. Ren’s soft smile doesn’t quite disappear. 

And then, finally, someone would break through the gate. There are three of them, one of them severely injured from Tokiya’s traps, but the other two in a fairly decent shape. 

Tokiya walks outside to meet them- but as his hand raises to condemn them, he hears Ren, behind him. 

“Ren, go inside.” Tokiya’s voice is so quiet. So careful. So… dark. 

“No. Tokiya, I told you I’d stay, and I will. No matter what you choose to do. But I need to be here for it.” Ren’s voice matches Tokiya’s tone. 

Ren would understand if Tokiya killed them. Tokiya can’t imagine it would be _easy_ \- but Ren was making it a choice. Ren’s presence would make Tokiya wonder if killing them was the right one. 

Ren told Tokiya that he didn’t think Tokiya was as Wicked as he claimed to be. This was Tokiya’s time to prove him right, or to prove him wrong. 

Tokiya would hold out his hand, and the men would stop, and they’d straighten up-

And they’d turn. Forcibly leaving Tokiya’s property. 

Tokiya would be so still- he’s using so much magic right now. He’s controlling three people at once, as well as holding off his own traps. His arm starts to shake a measly half way through, and by the time he finally drops the spell, he goes to take a step back, and he falls over. Ren would catch him. 

Tokiya looks exhausted, but it’s clear it’s only exhaustion and nothing more serious. Ren would give him a soft smile, his arms wrapped tightly around Tokiya. His voice is gentle. “I’m glad, Toki. You did a good thing.”

Tokiya would manage a smile back. 

Toki, huh?

He liked it. 

Ren’s eyebrows would furrow, and then his eyes would widen a bit. He’d support Tokiya with one hand, and his now free hand would brush against Tokiya’s scarred cheek. “It’s lighter.” His voice is barely a whisper. “Your scar is lightening.”

Tokiya would blink. “That’s… what?”

“You said it was hatred, right? Magic and your bitterness? Maybe your act of kindness is… healing it?”

“Or maybe it’s a trick of the light.” Tokiya would close his eyes. 

“We’ll see.” Ren would say, his hand moving to run through Tokiya’s hair. “I’ll bring you inside.”

Tokiya is too tired to fight him. He’s just been brought inside, held by Ren, when he falls asleep. Tokiya wakes up on the couch. 

Ren is reading a book, sitting on the floor, Granite sleeping on top of his lap. 

“You’re awake.” Ren would comment, though it takes him a few minutes of Tokiya having been awake to notice. “I would have brought you to your room, but I didn’t want to enter it without your permission.”

“I think we’ve passed that point.” Tokiya says, though his voice is still tired. That act must have really taken it out of him. “I don’t have the same rules for you anymore. I don’t mind if you go upstairs.”

“I doubted you would.” Ren admits. 

“I do appreciate the thought behind it.” Tokiya would assure Ren. 

Ren would watch Tokiya for a long second, and there’s a look in his eyes once more that would actually get Tokiya’s heart to speed up. “I know that if I hadn’t been there, that would have gone differently. But it doesn’t change the fact that it went the way it did. I’m… glad.”

“I could tell it was what you wanted me to do.” Tokiya would look away, back up towards the ceiling. 

“You’re not wrong. But even if you only did it for me- you’ve proven you’re not Wicked through and through. You’ve proven yourself a better person than those men.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“You didn’t kill them, even when they were trying to kill you. The cruelty of others made you cruel, Toki. I obviously haven’t known you very long, but from the parts of you that I’ve seen- I don’t think you ever really _were_ cruel. You’ve done cruel things and you’ve treated others cruelly, but I believe that you had become a product of your environment. You didn’t deserve it. But I think you’re proving that you could change, if you wanted to.”

“But why would I want to?” Tokiya’s answer is almost sharp, and maybe it’s because he already knows his answer. 

“I can’t give you your reasons, Toki.” Ren would smile sadly. “I’d like to think I know you- perhaps better than you think I do, but I still can’t see into your head.” 

“I don’t know that you’d want to.” 

“Try me.” Ren’s voice sounds pleading- not challenging. “Please.”

“If you really want to know what I’m thinking.” Tokiya’s voice is dry. “When I was younger, I wanted to be good. I tried my hardest to be a good kid- and I had a few, innocent mistakes because of this _curse_ I was born with, and everyone treated me like I was a disgusting, terrible thing, and despite how hard I fought, I couldn’t change my fate, Ren. I’ve always been fated to be the Wicked Witch. To be an evil, terrible thing.”

“Maybe you weren’t the problem.” Ren would say quietly. “Maybe the people around you were. Maybe you just needed someone to see you for who you really were, and who you were really trying to be.”

Tokiya would be quiet for a very, very long time. “...Maybe.”

One night, Ren would have gotten up, just to get a drink, and he would have heard music, coming from upstairs. Soft, piano music. 

Ren would have stood in the doorway to watch him for a long moment, but Tokiya wouldn’t notice him, his entire focus on the instrument in front of him. But rather than calm- Tokiya looked nervous. Conflicted. Perhaps a bit sad. 

The piece he was playing was beautiful but melancholy. 

As Tokiya’s piece comes to the end, Ren would walk closer to Tokiya, further into the room. 

“Ren.” Tokiya would look surprised. Ren would walk up to the bench. 

“May I?” Ren would gesture towards the bench, and Tokiya would nod, moving over. Ren would sit beside him. The bench was small, and they would be pressed together, shoulder to shoulder. “That was a gorgeous piece, Toki. You’ve got a lot of talent.”

“...Thank you.”

“What piece was it?” Ren would glance up, just for a second, to see if there were any sheet music. He wasn’t surprised to see that there wasn’t any. He would be surprised to see the faint pink glow on Tokiya’s cheeks. 

“An original piece. Unnamed, and still being worked on. There’s a part of it I just can’t get right.” Tokiya seems frustrated. 

“Is that why you seemed so… off?” Ren’s question is a bit careful, and rightfully so, because it would take Tokiya off guard. “Will you talk to me?” Ren’s eyes search Tokiya’s face, but Tokiya can’t quite look Ren in the eyes. 

“Not here.” Tokiya mumbles. “This isn’t the room for it.”

Ren would stand, offering Tokiya a hand. Tokiya would hesitate a bit longer than he previously had, in taking Ren’s hand to stand, but in the end he would still take it and let Ren help him to his feet. They would go to the living room, and when Tokiya sits, it would be on the couch, besides Ren. Granite would jump onto the couch, stepping onto Tokiya’s lap and curling into a ball. 

Granite seemed to prefer sleeping with, or on, Tokiya. Tokiya could no longer close the door to his room because Granite would scratch and meow until he was let in. Tokiya would softly scratch behind the cat’s ears, getting a soft purr. 

Tokiya would close his eyes. “I’m sorry Ren. I… fear that I’ve fallen for you. I don’t think you deserve that.”

“What?” Ren would blink, surprised, and he’d frown. Tokiya would look away. “Toki, look at me.” Ren’s voice is stern, and Tokiya would turn, watching him with an almost childlike expression. “I’m not surprised to hear that you’ve fallen for me.” His smile, for a second, is almost sheepish. “You often give me looks that I believe I give you, as well. But why do you think I don’t _deserve_ it?”

“You _are_ the happiness in my house, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is soft, and Ren thinks he can see Tokiya’s eyes shine. “But the reason that there was no happiness before you was because of me. And all of the darkness here is _still_ my fault. I don’t want to drag you down. You are… an incredible person. You’re too good for any poor soul in this village, and you’re far too good for me.”

“I think you’re sad, Toki. I think that’s reflecting on everything around you, and everything you see. But when you read, your eyes light up. When we talk, and you tell me about your stories, your voice becomes so energetic, and happy. When we play darts together, your face lights up- and we play _music_ together… you’re happy. I don’t know if you realize that you are, but it’s possible.”

“That’s you, Ren. Almost every example you’ve given me involves you.”

“Then let me in.” Ren would give him a very soft smile. “I’m telling you that I care for you, too, Toki. Head over heels have fallen for you.” Ren would reach forward, taking Tokiya’s hand. It’s warm. “We can find ways to bring happiness back for you. You only ever refer to this as your house. I’d like to find a way to make you think of this as your home.” 

Tokiya would let out a laugh, but he has to use his free hands to wipe his eyes. Granite stretches out, butting his head against Tokiya’s stomach. “Excuse the cliche- but I feel like I may be able to go as far as to say that just being around you makes this house feel far more like a home than it ever has before.”

Ren would lean forward, slowly, carefully. Tokiya would meet him halfway, and Ren would let go of Tokiya’s hand to place his hand on Tokiya’s cheek. When Ren pulls away from the kiss, his eyes would widen. His thumb would run over Tokiya’s cheek, and his eyes would soften. “Your scar is much smaller.” Ren would trace it, but he would stop, barely even at the end of Tokiya’s neck. “It hardly looks the same.”

“I-” Tokiya has a lot, brewing in his eyes, and there’s almost some excitement. “I think I may have figured out how to finish my piece.” Tokiya’s hand would raise, holding onto Ren’s wrist. “I’d like you to hear it.”

“I would love to.”

Tokiya would lead Ren to the piano, after carefully extracting Granite from his lap, and he’d sit at the piano, leaving room for Ren at the bench. Tokiya’s fingers move fluidly, the melody beautiful. Ren can’t tell what part Tokiya was having trouble with, because Tokiya’s face had stayed bright, and - dare he say, _happy_ , the entire time. The proud look on Tokiya’s face when he had finally finished the piece would have provoked Ren into placing another, short, soft, sweet kiss against Tokiya’s lips. When Ren smiled at Tokiya- Tokiya would smile back. 

Tokiya had hoped that Ren could share his hate and bitterness. In the end, Ren had helped him- not by sharing his hate, but by appealing to his humanity.


End file.
